


as certain dark things

by storiesfortravellers



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Banter, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar/Jensen Renaissance AU:<br/>Jensen is a brilliant inventor and Cougar is a Duke who is very good with a crossbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as certain dark things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



“You should have let me use my new invention,” Jensario complained. “I just needed a few more minutes to get the gears back in place, and I could have rained boulders down on them.”

“Crossbow’s faster,” the Duke of Cougare grumbled in response.

“But seriously, I can tell you think my invention is brilliant. You can tell me. I’m a very humble man, I won’t see it as flattery.”

The Duke turned then, his strong hand sheathed in a leather glove, and grasped Jensario’s cheek.

“You speak too much,” he said, then kissed Jensario, hard, pressing in gracefully, forcefully. Jensario found himself yielding without thinking. 

They parted, and Jensario was breathing hard. He managed to gasp out, “By the way, I’ll accept that instead of coin as payment for my inventions.” 

The Duke just smiled and said nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Neruda's Love Sonnet 17.


End file.
